In an FPD such as an LCD or an OLED, there is an increasing demand for achievement of high performance of a panel, such as reduction in thickness, reduction in weight, reduction in power consumption, and achievement of high definition.
In a high-performance display, low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS) is used frequently as a thin-film transistor (TFT) instead of general-purpose amorphous silicon (a-Si). LTPS has a high carrier mobility, and hence allows an aperture ratio to be larger than the case of using, for example, a-Si, thus being able to manufacture a higher-definition panel. LTPS is also used currently in an OLED, which is expected to be a next-generation FPD.